This invention relates to a board game, and more particularly to a board game involving the trading of commodities, including the buying and selling of futures contracts, options, as well as the actual commodities, whereby an individual can enjoy a game and learn about commodities trading.
Many board games are presently available for enjoyment which require a degree of skill combined with a risk of chance. In order to make these type of board games more interesting, they are often designed after real life circumstances. Accordingly, while the game may involve chance determining means, or selection means, it also requires a degree of skill on behalf of the player, to cope with the simulated circumstances.
With these board games, the player not only develops a greater skill in playing the game, but also develops a greater education about the particular real life circumstances presented by the board game. The more complex the situation, the greater the challenge in the game and at the same time the more the player can learn about the particular real life challenge which serves as the theme of the game.
Although board games have been based on sport themes, wars, real estate situations, and other social and economic conditions, one theme which has thus far not been addressed by a board game relates to the trading of commodities. In real life, commodities trading involves a great degree of risk, but also has great rewards in terms of profitability for the successful individual. The variations involved in the commodities trading are such that an individual has many choices and in order to become skillful in this area requires much training. As a result, commodities trading is a most challenging theme which requires a great degree of skill in order to be successful.